1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to wristwatches.
2. Background Art
Wristwatches, including digital wristwatches, have various modes of operation to provide different functions to a user. The modes and functions are controlled by the user through inputs which interface with the integrated circuit or microchip of the watch to change the appearance of the watch screen or dial. The inputs allow for a user to go to various functions of the watch and operate these functions. For example, a digital watch may provide functions such as a time and date, a stopwatch, a timer, an alarm, and other functions as are known in the art. These inputs may include tactile buttons on the side or the top of the watch body.